This two-year project develops and pilots a common factors intervention designed to complement pediatricians' usual counseling for children and their families with anxiety problems. It will incorporate or provide a setting for piloting instruments from the provider/practice work assessment instrument (RMC2) and PDA-based assessment of function (RMC5). It will take place at the Georgetown site - the budget including recruiting, supplies, and research assistant time is detailed in the Georgetown subcontract.